ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
PhoenixExcelsior
|image1=phoenixredsuit.png |caption1= 's avatar, as of September 9th, 2017. |current_rank=Participant |former_rank(s)=Participant Experienced Participant Participant Experienced Participant Moderator Participant Moderator |favorite_eras=Dawn of Creation American Civil War World Wars Modern Day Not Listed |favorite_roles=Custom (DoC) Confederacy (ACW) Romania (WWI) U.S.S.R. (WWII) Germany/Romania/United Nations (MDRN) Varies (NLST) }} is a current Participant of Risk Universalis III. He was promoted to Experienced Participant in early July of 2017, promoted to Moderator on September 1, 2017 when the Experienced Participant rank became defunct, demoted to Participant due to a controversial Moderator purge performed by Brycesony, and has joined Risk in late 2015/early 2016. He is known for his strict moderation of servers, strict interpretation of rules, and his "war charts". History 'Before playing Risk' Before getting into Risk, enjoyed playing Civilization V. 'Outside of Risk' got into playing War Universalis II on ROBLOX as a result of playing Risk, both of which are strategy games. 'Early years of playing Risk' started playing the game more, and started favoring eras like Modern and Dawn of Creation. 'Promotion to Experienced Participant' In early July of 2017, was personally promoted by the owner, Amnity, because of his "war charts", charts made of forts and paths that would thoroughly detail wars that were currently going on and had gone on in the server. His promotion helped him soon become more known around the community than before. He would be more focused on moderation than roleplay, and sometimes played more "informal" roles, such as the Head of the United Nations. During his time as an Experienced Participant, was known to be very strict in terms of moderation, and would sometimes unintentionally anger players for breaking small rules, such as voiding an entire PRP which has not been verified by a Moderator or higherBefore the PRP world came out, a PRP on the main server had to be approved by a Moderator or higher in order to exist.. 'Conflicts with SilentTruck and ConnectionPoints' After being promoted, he started to have multiple conflicts with SilentTruck after being promoted, as he continuously FRP'd, and claimed that they were "jokes" once they were called outneeded. SilentTruck ended up leaving Risk Universalis III sometime in mid-July of 2017.SilentTruck is reported to not being in any group as of July 30th, 2017, but randomphoenix03 became an Experienced in early July 2017. ConnectionPoints soon also gave troubles, but eventually the conflicts died down. 'Risk Political Era' On July 30th, 2017, nearly four hours before political parties were banned, announced that he was supporting The Election Movementhttp://imgur.com/zywelg6. He was openly supportive of Jewsiahh and stuff48. On the same day, it was announced political parties were banned at 9:50 PM CST, due to large amounts of "drama" occurring in the community. was opposed to this announcement, believing that the "drama" was healthy debates of the amounts of moderation of the game. 'Post-Political Era' After the era of Risk politics, began playing Risk Universalis III as normal, but spent more time on the Discord and editing the Wikia. On August 4th, 2017, learned that he had an older account that he (for an unknown reason) abandoned, randomphoenix5. 'Temporary Demotion' On August 10th, 2017, was temporarily demoted for admin abuse accusations. However, after a discussion, it was cleared up that did not in fact admin abuse, rather he just jailed and kicked griefers that falsely reported admin abuse. He thanked the people that supported him after, and he stated that he loved to work as an Experienced Participant on Risk. Later that day, he updated his feed message to "'Choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life'. - Confucius"http://imgur.com/Qcj09Ni in response to this. 'Post-Experienced Participant Era/Present Day' On September 1, 2017, it was announced by Amnity that the Experienced Participant rank would be abandoned. It was reported that Castlemore suggested to Amnity that should be promoted to Moderator, in which the request came true. 'Second Temporary Demotion' Around 8:00 PM CST September 1, 2017, was again demoted for "extremely ignorant of geography", and "kicked a player without explanation and said that he 'harassed' you when he inquired you about it". He thought the reports for his demotion were unfair, exaggerated, and cherrypicked. was re-promoted to Moderator after a discussion. Amnity said it was a temporary demotion so people don't ignore them once they are investigated. 'Purge-Demotion and Purge Controversy' On September 3rd, 2017, Administrator Brycesony performed a rank purge that targeted Moderatorshttps://imgur.com/jqYdQ2q. was demoted in this purge, which caused him to re-apply for Moderator, because Brycesony said in a group shout that "All mods demoted have 48 hours to message me with why they should keep their jobs and I'll consider reinstating them." However, Brycesony, as of September 25, 2017, has yet to respond to 's re-application, and possibly other people's re-applications, which has caused controversy surrounding the situation. This has led to a slight dislike of Brycesony, due to the demotion that was pretty much reasonless. However, people have used this demotion as a scapegoat to talk down to or argue with him about anything. Contrary to popular belief, Phoenix wasn't demoted because of incompetence or personal conflicts, it was just a purge that wasn't finished. 'Side Projects' Phoenix enjoys doing community projects in his spare time, such as Big Brother: Risk Universalis and Riskball. Outfits phoenix1.png|Zombie outfit. ??? - August 9, 2017This is not his first outfit, it is the first one that has been recorded on this Wikia. phoenix2.png|Fancy cat outfit. August 9, 2017 - September 2, 2017 phoenix3.png|Bighead/Rhino/Suit outfit. September 2, 2017. Used only once in game. phoenix4.png|"The Most Annoying Outfit In The History of Anything Ever" outfit. September 2, 2017 - September 9, 2017. phoenixredsuit.png|Bigred suit outfit. September 9, 2017 - present. References Category:Participant Category:Former Experienced Participant Category:Former Moderator Category:Group Member